Captivating Desire
by ABECrudele
Summary: Are you willing to fall for the one you love the most? Rating will increase in the next chapters. IN HIATUS.


It has been a while since I written a multi-chaptered fanfic. I hope this exceeds my expectations.

Warning: Homosexuality, Religion-heavy topics

Disclaimer: Himitsu~ Kuro no Chikai belongs to Hitoshizuku-P, Every vocaloid belongs to their respective producers and Sekihan belongs to Sekihan himself (wish I said Sekihan belongs to Piko, don't you? Don't deny it…*smirks*)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Fallen Angel<p>

.

Inside a vast space filled with nothing but darkness is a narrow beam of light and in that beam is an angel of pure white. From the crown of his head to the pieces of his clothes to the tips of his wings are bathed in white. However, this angel is not completely white for the royal blue caplet that hangs on his shoulders and eyes of rich teal.

The sound of judgment echoes in the vast space while the angel's teal eyes focus on the foreboding view of the judging panel.

"Christopher Quiel, do you understand why you are in front of the Council of Angels as of the moment?" The first judge speaks in an enchanting manner whereas the angel in question could not stray away from the sound of her voice.

Dispassionately, the angel replies, "I do."

"Do you also know that your crime is not just a violation against our systems of law but a sin to God?" The second speak with a deep thundering voice, causing the angel to flinch.

Solemnly, the angel replies, "I do."

"Do you also realize the gravity of the punishment of your sin?" The third speaks in such a way that his words cuts through the angel's soul.

Meekly, the angel replies, "I do."

"Do you also know that we, the Council, gave you not one but two chances to redeem yourself?" The fourth speaks like a mother reprimanding her child in the gentlest manner she could muster.

The angel turns away from his shadows and replies, "I do and I have failed yet again."

The sound of judgment echoes yet again as the rich teals fix their gaze with the fierce sienna of the head judge. "Therefore," her voice consumes the whole void, "we, the Council of Angels, sentence Christopher Quiel onto exile for not letting one but three angels go beyond the Gates of Heaven and descend to the realm of mortals."

As the head judge slams her gavel against the wooden panel, the angel feel like he is standing on midair and slowly, he finds himself falling.

The angel feels the rush of the wind, violently slapping against his weakening body. As he descends even further, the weight of his back gradually disappeared. He glances over his shoulder and sees his wings molting into nothing.

As the acceleration of his fall increases and his back is free from any traces of his wings, the angel submits to the darkness that awaits him from down below.

.

.

"_Celia! Celia!" A familiar voice rang out throughout the field as the sound of running steps grew louder with every step._

"_Celia! Look what I have!" From the scenery of the lakeside, it changed into an image of a white butterfly on a small child-like palm._

"_Yes, Celia, it's a butterfly for you." Slowly, the butterfly and the palm transformed to an image of a young smiling face. However, when the image showed the lower half of that face, the image faded into white._

.

.

Teal eyes slowly flutter as a wave of pain and chill enter the fragile body of the fallen angel. The fallen looks at the sky and watches the rain pouring down on him.

"These tears…they are not for me, are they?" He whispers to himself as he continues to shiver against the strong winds.

"Are you alright?"

The fallen turns away from the skies and focuses his line of vision to a man wearing a cassock.

"A servant of God," The angel mumbles weakly.

"More of a seminarian than an actual priest," the man responds wittily as he studies the condition of the fallen. He offers his hand to the fallen and tells him, "Here."

Suspicious teals looks at the seminarian's hand and then to the seminarian's face. "What are you–?

"I'm trying to help you," the seminarian's answers too promptly, "And I'm not doing this because of my 'heavenly' duties."

"You are a peculiar one, aren't you?" The fallen says as he tried to fight the pain of his body.

The seminarian continues to smile, pretending that he did not hear the fallen's stealthy remark. "I better get you inside before you get any snarkier under this dreary weather.

The fallen chuckles at the seminarian's reply while his shivering hands takes hold of the seminarian's. With a single touch, he suddenly feels warmth he never experience before…or so that is what he believes.

.

.

.

Next Chapter: The Forbidden Fruit

* * *

><p>Author's Q&amp;A:<p>

Q: What is with the different names?

A: Search for mothy's 'The Evillious Chronicles' and there is your answer.

Q: Why Christopher?

A: There is Piko in Christopher. For further proof, **C**hr**i**st**op**her = Ciop = Pico = Piko

Q: Who are the judges?

A: First Judge – Prima, Second Judge – Big Al, Third Judge – Gakupo, Fourth Judge – Sweet Ann, Head Judge – Meiko

Q: What is with the italicized text?

A: It will serve this purpose soon enough.

Q: When is the next update?

A: I'll be honest; I don't know but rejoice because I have a prepared outline. My only problem is how to put it in a story format.


End file.
